Last Kiss
by NOhardyz
Summary: ONESHOT / SONFIC inspired by Pearl Jam's cover of the song "Last Kiss." I do not own any WWE superstars or any WWE anything. I don't own any of the brand names that appear in this story as well. ft. Matt Hardy Amy Dumas Chris Jericho Adam Copeland Jay


"**Last Kiss"**

The younger Hardy stared out of the foggy car window gazing at the moving mountain-side shooting behind him. The older, darker Hardy drove the rental car he shared with his baby brother and his girlfriend Amy Dumas. After seven years of healing broken bonds and hearts between them, of course there was that part of Matt that was missing. The two decided to still be friends a year after the feud. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough for Matt to move on completely to date other women and actually love any of them as much as he did Amy. One night when he and Jeff attended Amy's band _The Luchagors'_ concert, he had the balls to ask her on a date. After that, the rest of their lives finally fell back into place. With a new slate, Amy returned to the WWE in this past October, one month before Trish's surprise return in the upcoming November.

Matt was cautious of the wet two-sided highway, but drove fast enough to have a clear view of Chris' rental that he shared with his close Canadian buds Jay, Adam, and Trish Stratus… She came back to the WWE after she and her husband divorced after four years. No one knew why, not even her closest friends who sat in the same car as her.

Now here they all were, heading back to the airport to return home to a much deserved holiday break. The two teams decided to travel back with together since it sounded much safer. After all, everyone else had left the arena as soon as they were done with their match. Matt shifted his eyes up to glance at the fading sky. It started to blacken as rain grew heavier as thousands of little white shards relentlessly smacked against the car's exterior from the dark thick clouds which yield them. He shook his head and sighed. Amy glanced over to him, noticing a frown as he stared ahead at the road in front of him.

"Matt, are you okay?" Amy asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Ames I'm good. It's just this weather is crazy. First it was sunny, then a little rainy, then sunny, and now someone turned whole floodgates' loose!"

"Well, it is Cali Matt," Amy smiled back from the passenger side as she ran her fingers through her shiny burgundy locks on her shoulder.

"Yeah, man I can't wait to get back to good old Cameron, North Carolina!" he cheered, "Jeff you doing okay back there?"

The younger Hardy rested the side of his head against his side window, eyes wondering into the depths of his mind as Pearl Jam captured the attention of his ears. Matt's eyes darted to the rearview, "Goddammit Jeff!" Matt yelled still facing forward, but his eyes glancing at the mirror. Sensing a disturbance in the calm atmosphere inside the car, Jeff shifted his eyes to the front and looked up at the rearview to see the frustrated look on Matt's face and a furrowed brow.

"Hey bro, what's going on?" he smiled faintly.

"Never mind," Matt sighed, relaxing the concerned lines on his forehead, "What ya listenin' to?"

"Aw come on bro you already know," Jeff laughed.

"Yeah, Pearl Jam," a smile finally tugged at the corners his mouth, "You know I haven't heard them in a while. How 'bout you hook up your phone to the radio and we all listen to something?"

"Sure, if you're cool with that Ames?" Jeff glanced over to Amy who had turned around with an assuring grin.

"Of course!" she replied and held out a hand for Jeff's phone. He pulled out the black ear buds from each ear and unplugged it from the jack of his sleek black iphone. He handed it over to her and she plugged the AV adapter into the jack where Jeff's earphones had been. He wrapped his earphones' thin wire loosely around his hand and shoved it into his bag in the seat next to him.

"Let's see…" Amy said scrolling through all the songs Pearl Jam had ever recorded on his phone. Jeff leaned the side of his forehead against his window again as the rain continued smashed along the outside of it. His short, faded gray-purple hair was pulled back into a small ponytail as he gazed down at the wet, black road blurring past him.

"Hey Ames, try this one," Matt suggested as he quickly gazed down and pointed at one of the songs on list, "I haven't heard this one in a while." She pressed her index finger lightly on the title as it highlighted in cobalt blue… A soft guitar melody played in the beginning. Then a deep, raspy voice started to sing…

"_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me…  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world..."_

As those lyrics lingered around Jeff's ears, something struck him out of his trance. It sparked something in him. It didn't take long to find out why. A frown tugged at his lips, beckoning him to give in to it. He felt the inside of his chest pull painfully inward, making him choke on a few breaths of still air as he inhaled. He lifted his head off the steamy misty glass that he had been breathing on and stared ahead through the windshield to the rear window of the car in front.

The rain blurred the space in between the two vehicles, but he made out her long, wavy, now her natural brunette locks. She was leaning against Adam's shoulder as she sat to his right. He sat in the middle facing the center console engaging in Jay and Chris' conversation. Jeff couldn't see her face as she squirmed around trying to get comfortable against her best male friend, the _Rated R Superstar_. Actually, Adam was more of a big brother to her than a friend. Hell, Jay and Chris, all three of them were like brothers to her. They always had their Canadian sister's back. Right when she came out of retirement and returned to the business the four reunited. But that was it. They were close bonded family, siblings, brothers and their sister… However, it was the way she leaned against Adam's tattooed muscular arm as she fidgeted for comfort; like she was leaning on him for guidance and stability as she tried to rest a troubled head. He wanted to be there with her, he wanted her to lean on him so she could feel comfortable, stable, and secure…

"_What the hell I am thinking…"_ He thought as he diverted his eyes to the back of Chris' head as he drove, laughing along with Jay about something. Jeff slouched back into seat, eyes flickering back to Trish, and once again the pain his chest continued to travel inward...

He thought her striking hazel eyes. How she was like a wild fired that smoldered over his iced heart after his girlfriend ended their relationship since his constant absence finally took a toll on her. After he and the blonde bombshell were reunited in a storyline a year later, he allowed himself to be closer with her since he didn't have a paranoid girlfriend at home anymore.

It was after he kissed her live on RAW where he felt his heart burst into white hot flames as he urged himself to pull away for her. He recalled how they're chemistry amazed the fans and their co-workers in their matches and backstage segments. But after only a month run of their on-screen relationship, he was released from the company after a stupid mistake. He knew he had let her down and she had no idea that he did… He even didn't tell her after his last electrifying match with The Great One, that he was leaving for good. He just packed all his things and left the arena right after, completely oblivious to her…

_She waited against an vacant locker room wall until the show ended. Adam was walking in her direction, focused on the inside of his bag as he scrambled through it for his rental car keys. He looked up sensing a familiar presence… "Hey sis!" he exclaimed joyfully as he threw open his arms to give her a big bear hug, "I haven't seen much of you these past weeks. You and Hardy are quite the couple, I'll have to complain to Vince and his team to cut you guys' fling short again," he laughed as he released his arms. He noticed the small trails of black mascara streaks that ran from her eyes fading along its way to the corners of her lips. She looked down abruptly about to wipe her eyes and regroup, but it was too late, Adam looked at her with a concerned look on his face, "Did he do something you? Oh hell no, I'm going to strangle that rainbow headed freak with my bear—"_

_"No Adam…" she rolled her eyes, sorrow still lingered in her voice, "He would never do that."_

_"Then what is it, Trish," he said gentling resting his hands on both of her shoulders as she stared at him, trying to hold back the moisture glossing over her drained hazel eyes._

_"He just left without saying anything that's all… I don't know what happened… I'm worried."_

_He felt the side of his hip, pulled his t-mobile sidekick out of the holster that was attached to his belt, flipped it open, and dialed a number, his dark eyes stayed on Trish in case she was going to have a mental breakdown. _

_Someone answered on the other end…_

_"Hey, where the hell are you?" Adam questioned with an angered look on his face, "About to board the plane? What the fuck Hardy? You're just gonna waltz away from my sis like that? What in the hell has gotten into you Jeff? You haven't even talked to any of the guys this past week and now you're blowing off Trish like that? ……..No you listen to me Hardy, she stayed by the locker room the rest of the show after she saw your match you dick…… Why? Because she was waiting for you dumbass! ..... Don't hang up on me Hardy, why in the hell— …….……Whoa what? …………………Whatever." Adam closed his phone and shoved it back in the holster, more concern filling into his eyes. Trish looked at him trying to read what Jeff had said to him on his face, _

"_What did he say?" she managed to murmur._

"_He got released…" Adam closed his eyes as he remembered his other pals that were released, "Apparently he hasn't kicked the habit… I'm so sorry Trish…" she threw arms around him as tears unleashed themselves from blurred hazel eyes. She pushed her face into his black t-shirt which had a big gothic cross in the middle of it. Adam rested his breaded chin on top of her head, and rubbed her back gently, "I'm sorry sis, I'm so sorry…"_

The last words of that last recollection haunted her, making her fidget in her seat next to Adam. She shot open her eyes and suddenly turned to look behind at the rain smacking against the car that fought to keep up with them. She couldn't see much of anything but the blurred redhead who sat in the passenger seat and the darker Hardy's blurred outline. But she couldn't see the person in the back who was gazing her back from the same car. She sighed and turned back around to face Jay who had turned around to see if she was okay. Actually, even Chris looked a few times at her from the rearview mirror and Adam looked down at her mouthing something…

"Trish? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine… Just woke up ya' know?"

"Good to hear," Jay responded smiling, "You started talking in your sleep…"

A wave of anticipated fear swept over her as let out a confused, "Huh?"

"Oh yeah. You were talking about that special someone," Jay winked as Adam rolled his eyes and Chris laughed.

"_Oh God no…" _she thought—

"Oh come on Trish! You know you were dreaming about Captain Charisma!" Jay teased.

Adam shook his head, "Psshht."

Trish laughed it off and relaxed back in heart seat with a relieved smile on her face.

Matt turned around at Jeff eyes studied the car in front of him… He didn't bother to disturb him this time; he thought he was in his own little world again…

"_We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far…"_

The lyrics flowing through the speakers startled him breaking his gaze at the car in front of him and now watched wide-eyed at the swerving vehicle ahead on the oncoming lane…

"_There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right…"  
_

Matt turned back around after witnessing pointblank horror spread across his brother's face. There in front, he saw the silver car that was leading them smash into the oncoming bright red corvette, its nose slamming right into the back end of Chris' rental, pinning his vehicle to the rocky mountain-side while scared, piercing screams and horrendous sounds of colliding metal and glass flew over the car that followed behind them. Matt slammed on the breaks, but the premature black iced road wouldn't allow the car to stop as it continued to slide right into the tail of the sedan. They all lunged forward as both cars impacted with the same sounds of screams, crushed metal, and glass they heard recently. Their seatbelts tightened around their abdomens and necks, whipping them back into their seats.

"…_I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last_…"

The rain wrapped louder against the vehicles over the dead silence that seeped through the air as neither parties had any sign of life.

Jeff's eyelids twitched, as slowly opened them trying to move his bruised and battered body. Rain danced on his face as he upper body dangled over the frame where the window had been. As he looked up to the sky, the clouds still stay their dark shade of grey, still wielding millions of its water bullets to the earth.

_When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down…_

"Trish!" he yelled as her name shot to his mind and started to pull his strained body through the his side door which now laid twenty feet away from where it was originally hinged. He grunted as he placed two shaking legs on the black frozen ground and struggled to stand as he leaned an arm against the door frame. He shrugged off his torn black leather jacket, exposing the black wifebeater he wore to the wild rain that haled. As soon as he could stand on both feet without assistance, he clutched his abdomen with the other arm as he trudged over to the silver mangled, lifeless vehicle.

Apparently, Matt and Amy heard him as they awoke, both of them covered in their own blood as small pieces of the shattered shards were now embedded into their skin. "Jeff, Ames…" Matt coughed against the steering wheel still bent over as his dizziness played around with his sight, making him see ten roads out of ten cracked driver's windows. He closed his eyes drifting out of consciousness and then shot them open. "Amy!" he yelled painfully turning his head to his right to her to see how she rested her head against the sharp crystal covered dashboard. Her eyes fluttered open at his voice as she looked back at him. The left side of her arm was covered in a burgundy stream that was a few shades brighter than the color of her hair which lied sprawled above her head near the bottom of the windshield-less frame. "Amy!" Matt screamed as he used any ounce of strength he had left to reach out his hand to hers that dangled on the left side of her seat. Her eyes watered as she tried to move hers as well. Her fingers twitched and then her wrist slowly lifted her hand close enough for Matt to cups his with hers. She squeezed his hand tighter, as the emotion on her face didn't change… She was scared. She was scared for Chris, Jay, Adam, and her best friend Trish.

"Trish!" Jeff yelled louder as he came closer to the bent up wreck, "Trish!" He saw movement through the driver's cracked open window. Chris was leaned over against his seat belt, trying to move his neck. He cringed painfully as he lifted his head, a scratched up hand shot up to hold the back of it as he glanced over to Jay. His back was plastered through the passenger's side window frame to the unyielding, stone cold mountain side. He was barely breathing, not even conscious to glance back at Chris. Then there was movement in the back seat, Hardy's eyes darted at a shocked and battered Adam dragging his back up to lean against his seat. The counterforce slamming them to into the rocks had thrown him to the left side. He looked lost and confused as he fidgeted with his door, kicking it open. He fell on his knees on the ground as he scrambled to pull himself up and lean against Chris' door…

And there she was, not moving. Her body was still and frozen like his heart as she leaned on the backseat, her neck whipped back, her head titled to the ceiling. Jeff dashed to the opened door and crawl through the cramp space to her. Once he reached her, he saw how serious the condition she was in… The side and back her head were warm and damp as her hair dripped softly of crimson blood. He carefully wrapped his tattooed arm under hers, slowly pulling her up to allow her to sit up straight. The right side of her face was splattered with blood as well from the impact of the rocky mountain and exploding glass crushing against her skull. She slouched against him.

"Trish, wake up. Please, wake up baby…" he drawled softly, gently caressing her chin, "Baby please wake up… Trish…"

Her eyelids twitched, and mouth strained as she became more aware of lacerations on her head. She whimpered as her eyes slowly opened, taking heavy, slow breaths. Her hazel eyes traced his collarbone, up his neck, to the uniquely cut design on his jaw, pausing at the small black piercing that looped around his bottom lip, to the two pools of emerald eyes gazing right back into her...

_Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night_

She frowned at the clear streams that flowed from his green jaded eyes that she had miss. She slowly leaned the left side of her head into his chest as he cradled her. He carefully lowered his chin on top of on her forehead. As she lay against him, she touched his bare arm, pressing her hand against it. Taking a deep breath she whispered, "Don't cry Jeffy..." He smiled at the name that she called him.

_I lifted her head; she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while..."  
_

With her arm that rested on top of his while the other one laid in her lap, she tried to pull him as close to her as she could. He helped her, by wrapping his arm around her waist for her, holding her a little tighter. His sleeved arm rested softly against the back of her head, staining his palm.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered back trying to choke back more tears, "for disappearing like that… I was really fucked up…" Her fingers caressed the muscular curves of his arm.

"It doesn't matter because I've always loved you since our first kiss…. I didn't realize it at first… but even after you left, I wonder how you were… what you were doing... if you were okay…" she painfully inhaled, "….I couldn't stop… even if I tried… You were my drug. You were the reason why I came back Jeff."

"I didn't stop loving you too, Stratus," he soothed, "I'm never going to stop either."

She titled her head to look up at bottom of his jaw to place press a soft kiss against it. He pulled his head down to press forehead against hers… then leaned in press his lips to hers one last time…

_I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss…_

_I found the love that I knew I would miss……  
_

He didn't pull away until she did… She lingered on his bottom lip, breathing the rest of the things she wanted to say into him. She titled her head to look up at his eyes that held all the things he wanted to say to her also. "No matter what happens, I love you," she exhaled. "I love you too," he replied kissing her forehead. She lowered her head back to his neck, and rested against his heartbreaking chest…

"_But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight—"  
_

He listened painfully, and felt her last breaths become distant… "Trish? Trish, hang in there darlin', don't go…" he murmured as he let the rest of the tears streamed down, running down the corners of his lips. "Oh God no, please… Trish..." he choked, "Trish stay with me baby… stay with me…" her hand brushed against his skin as breathed one last "I love you…" He watched her chest rise… and fell for last time…

"…_I lost my love, my life that night…"_


End file.
